Souffrance
by Mademoiselle Snail
Summary: Trop de choses à penser. Le mariage, les missions, toujours plus atroces, et le mal qui refaisait peu à peu surface. Il était plus que temps de retourner aux sources.
1. Chapter 1

Genre:Yaoi (hXh)

Auteur : Darling ( fan de Kaamelott accessoirement )

disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto quand un nouveau personnage sortie tout droit de mon esprit fera son apparition je vous ferai signe.

Bêta-lectrice : Gayuni

_Chapitre 1_

Il était revenu de mission ce matin: assassinat d'un seigneur de la roche. La femme avait dû être, elle aussi, éliminée. Elle avait vu son visage.

Le retour c'était passé sous la flotte. A son arrivée, il avait fait un rapide rapport à Tsunade, devrait le mettre par écrit au plus vite... demain... trop fatigué pour s'occuper de conneries administratives...

Dehors la tempête s'intensifiait,la pluie et le vent faisaient trembler les fenêtres et vibrer les murs du vieil appartement.

Prendre sa douche, avaler un truc un peu plus mangeable que ces immondes rations de survie, prendre un médoc pour se putain de mal de crâne qui persistait depuis hier puis dormir sans interruption jusqu'à ce que son corps soit capable de faire plus qu'ouvrir une boîte de conserve.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre en application la dernière étape du plan lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière la porte d'entrée. Il enfila un short qui trainait par terre et alla ouvrit.

Le vent le frappa de plein fouet. En un quart de seconde,il se retrouva trempé des pieds à la tête . Il plissa les yeux pour identifier le con qui osait le déranger en cette si belle journée. Il s'écarta, laissant l'inconnu entrer.

-T'as une sale gueule.

L'autre grogna quelque chose s'approchant d'un " Ferme-la, débile", en refermant la porte sur cet abominable temps qui finissait de saper leur moral et les dernières forces qui leur restaient . Il se dirigea ensuite doucement, avec précaution vers la salle de bain.

Naruto rajouta les vêtements tachés de sang de l'autre aux siens dans le panier et alla lui laver les cheveux.

La derniere étape du plan fût appliqué à la lettre. Mise à part le fait que c'est finalement à deux qu'ils s'endormirent ce jour-là.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

Genre:Yaoi (hXh)

Auteur : Darling ^o^

disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto quand un nouveau personnage sortie tout droit de mon esprit fera son apparition je vous ferai signe.

Bêta-lectrice : Gayuni

_Chapitre 2_

En se réveillant, il avait senti un corps contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux juste assez longtemps pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux noirs et le soleil filtrer à travers les volets.

Encore deux minutes. Se concentrer pendant deux minutes sur le souffle doux de Sasuke, savourer sa chaleur et son odeur. C'était dans ces moments là que l'utilité d'être en vie lui revenait en mémoire. Quand le soleil réchauffait doucement la petite chambre, éclairant les grains de poussière en suspend dans l'atmosphère, les rendant presque féeriques, quand Sasuke dormait paisiblement tout contre lui. Oui,dans ces moments là il remerciait tous les dieux du ciel d'être encore vivant...

Le temps écoulé, il se leva, mit de l'eau sur le feu et s'attela à son rapport.

Sasuke entra dans la cuisine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils burent leur thé en silence.

Naruto eu tout le loisir d'admirer les yeux cernés et les traits tirés du brun.

-J'y vais.

-Déjà? Les organisateurs ont tellement besoin de ton goût inné pour les nappes de mariage?

Après un instant d'hésitation durant lequel Sasuke évalua la gravité du propos et s'il y avait matière à riposter,il se détourna et sortit sans un mot.

Naruto cilla lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Conservant malgré tout son calme, il termina son thé en regardant la vie suivre son cours en bas de chez lui depuis la fenêtre de son salon.

Doucement,au fil des heures, le mal fit son apparition. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois et d'habitude, en se reposant, il arrivait à calmer la douleur. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'il ne dormait pratiquement plus, il enchainait les missions pour ne pas penser au pseudo-mariage de ce sombre connard qu'était Sasuke. Il enchainait les missions pour ne pas prendre le risque de rencontrer la future mariée. Il enchaînait les missions pour échapper à l'ambiance enfiévrée qui régnait au village depuis des jours et des jours...

Le sommeil lui manquait et ses forces s'épuisaient. Seule la nuit dernière lui avait été bénéfique. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas passé seul dans la petite chambre cette nuit.

Sasuke veillait sur lui. Et lui-même veillait sur Sasuke. Même si le mal l'emportait durant la nuit,même s'il sombrait dans les ténèbres de ses cauchemars, tout se passerait bien tant que Sasuke serrait à ses côtés.

Comment allait il faire quand le brun aurait épousé Hinata? A la fin de chaque mission, il rentrerait désormais chez lui, au quartier familial et ce serait sa femme qui lui laverait les cheveux. Tout ce que Naruto faisait jusqu'à aujourd'hui deviendrait le rôle d'Hinata. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle, de Sasuke! Elle pouvait parfaitement vivre sans le brun ! Comment ferait-il? Il allait rester seul, dans sa petite chambre. La nuit, après s'être fait dévoré par ses monstres nocturnes, il se réveillerait seul.

Et si il mourrait seul ?

Sasuke l'abandonnait.

Pour un sombre mariage d'intérêt, pour le misérable titre de chef de clan, pour restituer un semblant d'honneur à l'éventail déchu de sa famille maudite, il avait décidé de mettre dans son lit la faible héritière du clan Hyuga.

Sous peu, ce serait sur cet uterus sur pattes qu'il veillerait.

Il avait de plus en plus mal. Il alla dans la salle de bain et s'allongea sur le carrelage.

Essayer d'oublier le goût metallique qui remontait dans sa gorge, dans sa bouche...

Il vomit du sang à trois reprise ce jour-là.

Il se roula en boule sous sa couette. Avant de se laisser sombrer dans un demi-sommeil qui durerait une bonne heure, l'idée saugrenue qu'il éprouvait malgré tout de l'affection envers la jeune Hyuga lui effleura l'esprit... Il passa ensuite le reste de la nuit à penser au mariage qui aurait lieu dans deux jours,les yeux fixé dans le vide, là où se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt la masse de cheveux noirs.

_**A suivre **_


	3. Chapter 3

Genre:Yaoi (hXh)

Auteur : Darling ^o^

disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto quand un nouveau personnage sortie tout droit de mon esprit fera son apparition je vous ferai signe.

Bêta-lectrice : Gayuni

_Chapitre 3_

Il était sorti s'entrainer tôt pour se calmer. L'image de Sasuke en costume et celle des vieux du clan Hyuga bavant d'admiration (et pas que d'admiration d'ailleurs) commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer! La visibilité, quasiment nulle à cause du brouillard, présentait clairement un danger. Surtout pour un ninja moribond et insomniaque. Mais Naruto devait immédiatement exploser un arbre avant de perdre l'esprit pour de bon.

En se concentrant sur ses mouvements, il arriva à faire disparaitre le costume et les gâteux mais les cheveux emmellés dans le lit étaient encore trop présents à son goût. Il alla donc s'éclater les phalanges sur le tronc avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était propre. Kyubi soigna sa main en une seconde mais ne pût rien contre le mal qui refaisait surface. La respiration du blond se fit sifflante et le goût du sang remonta dans sa gorge. Il se laissa tomber en arrière lorsqu'il sentit la tête lui tourner.

Etant en position de faiblesse, Naruto employa le peu d'attention qu'il avait reussit à obtenir sur tous les mouvements suspects des environs.

Le calme régnait autour de lui..

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fout par terre ? Ca va pas ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix étonnée de Kiba juste au dessus de lui. C'était assez pathétique pour un joûnin de ne pas voir venir un ennemi potentiel. Surtout quand ledit "ennemi" n'a même pas pris la peine de dissimuler son chakra et qu'il se trouve à moins d'un centimètre de votre tête.

- Tout va bien j'ai un peu forcé sur l'entrainement, et je reviens juste de mission. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

En plus d'être pathétique,un joûnin (ou toute autre personne ayant un tant soit peu de dignité) devenait complètement ridicule lorsqu'il se retrouve à parler de tout et de rien allongé par terre au milieu des feuilles mortes avec le ton le plus naturel qui soit. Heureusement dans ce genre de cas, la plupart des gens bien intentionnés vous prendront en pitié et vous aideront à retrouver un semblant d'allure. C'est donc se que fît l'Inuzuka, d'une certaine manière... Il se laissa tomber aux cotés du blond, se rabaissant lui aussi au niveau de larve gisante parmis les feuilles mortes.

- Je suis revenu de mission il y a trois jours. Ca pourrait aller si tous les vieux du conseil n'étaient pas autant en effervescence. Ils vont se faire dessus à force de penser à tous ses petits mutants mi-Hyuga mi-Uchiwa qui rejoindront bientôt les rangs. Ca me fout la gerbe tu peut même pas imaginer...

- Laisse-les, avec un peu de chance ils vont tous claquer d'un infarctus à force de s'agiter. Ca n'est plus de leur âge tout ça !

Un silence rêveur règna entre les deux comparses durant une bonne minute; avant d'être rompus par le brun :

- Tu pense qu'ils ont une chance d'être heureux ensemble ? J'veux dire...il y a des chances pour qu'il la rende heureuse Hinata ?

Un nouveau silence,pensif cette fois, suivis la question.

- Je pense qu'ils vont surtout procréer le plus possible et le reste du temps, Sasuke assistera aux interminables réunions de chefs de clans et, à la moindre occasion, partira en mission. Il veillera sur Hinata , sûrement, mais pas par amour, juste parce qu'elle lui permet de ramener la gloire sur sa famille grâce à son nom et en mettant au monde des enfants spéciaux. Et puis Hinata n'est pas du genre à se rebeller ou à exiger de le voir plus souvent. Elle s'occupera des enfants sans demander d'aide à Sasuke ... c'est un point suffisament important pour veiller sur elle.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa petite explication avait essouflé Naruto, décuplant le mal dans sa poitrine. Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire pour rassurer son ami mais ne parvint qu'à une grimage de douleur. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconciensce, il demanda tant bien que mal à Kiba de le ramener chez lui discrètement et de ne parler de son état à personne.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Chapter 4

Genre:Yaoi (hXh)

disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimotouand. Quand un nouveau personnage sorti tout droit de mon esprit fera son apparition je vous ferai signe.

Bêta-lectrice : Gayuni

_Chapitre 4_

Il était chez lui. Les odeurs, les bruits, la texture de la couette qui le recouvrait, tout lui indiquait que Kiba l'avait écouté et ramené loin des regards. Mais bon, dans le doute, il souleva une paupière, et la referma presque aussitôt en apercevant son vieux plafond écaillé. Il esquissa un sourire soulagé puis contrôla son état : tête toujours douloureuse, respiration difficile, courbatures dans tout le corps et un estomac qui suppliait bruyamment d'être remplit au plus vite. Sa santé se détériorait de plus en plus rapidement. Il fallait retourner d'urgence à l'ouest avant de mourir de manière douloureuse et stupide.

La démarche lourde de Kiba se fit entendre dans le couloir. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes pour accueillir un peu plus dignement son sauveur. Sauveur qu'il faillit d'ailleurs ne pas reconnaitre. Ce dernier semblant avoir omis quelques règles fondamentales d'hygiène. Depuis au moins... quatre jours à en juger par l'état de ses cheveux et du léger fumet qu'il dégageait.

- T'es réveillé ! Tu m'a fais flipper abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu as tourné de l'œil comme ca ? Et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu respires aussi mal ! J'ai faillis t'emmener à l'hosto ! J'ai crus que tu allais caner ! T'étais blanc comme un linge, tu as faillis t'étouffer, tu ne bougeais plus... Ca fait quatre jours que je me tourne en rond dans ton appart pourrit ! Tu sais que tout est quasiment périmé dans ton frigo ? Et c'est quoi le truc vert derrière le panier à linge ? J'ai crus que...

Naruto, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, regarda son ami s'agiter en tout sens, la face rouge et l'air inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Kiba pourquoi il était dans cet état. Le maître chien n'arriverait pas à le comprendre. Il lui aurait sans doute dit d'aller voir Tsunade et de se faire soigner. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Tsunade non plus, ni à Sakura. C'était juste impossible. Ils l'empêcheraient tous d'atteindre son rêve.

Il allait devoir la jouer fine pour mettre Kiba à la porte. Le brun voudrait savoir un minimum de choses avant de partir. Il l'avait tout de même veillé pendant quatre jours ! Sans se laver ! D'ailleurs... oui… Naruto était presque sûr qu'il aurait pût survivre seul le temps d'une douche. Mais cette remarque aurait certainement été très mal perçue si elle était proférée à haute voix.

- NARUTO !!!! TU M'ECOUTE ?!

- Désolé Kiba, arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais mieux. J'étais juste fatigué mais tout va bien maintenant.

C'était un peu gros. Même pour Kiba. Il y avait des limites à la stupidité. Enfin... à celle de son ami en tout cas.

-Oui bien sur, donc toi quand tu es fatigué, tes poumons se remplissent de sang. Et tu sombres à la limite du coma pendant plusieurs jours. Moi quand je suis fatigué, je dors. Ca n'est pas très original je te l'accorde. Ce que tu a fais était bien plus sensationnel. Même en m'appliquant je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à imiter le mort aussi bien que toi... Tu peux arrêter de me prendre pour un con et m'expliquer ? J'ai même abandonné Hinata à son foutu mariage pour m'occuper de toi alors je veux une explication valable, un peu plus valable que "c'est parce que j'ai sommeil" !

Ah oui. Le mariage. Il avait eu lieu finalement. Hinata était à présent la nouvelle madame Uchiwa. Bien, très bien. Il était temps de foutre le camp. Croiser la brune sans la tuer devenait tout simplement inenvisageable.

- Tu n'y as pas été. Pas du tout ?

- Je suis passé un instant pour lui donner son cadeau et savoir comment elle allait. Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'étais barbus et dégueulasse*et j'avais un quasi-cadavre qui m'attendait sagement à la maison. J'ai juste vu la famille Hyuga engoncée dans les kimonos les plus débiles qui m'ai été donné de voir, en train de parler de tous les avantages qu'apporteraient dans le futur la fa-bu-leuse union qui venait de se faire. C'était du délire, ils parlaient d'enfants comme on parle nouvelles techniques. Personne ne c'est occupé d'Hinata de la journée. Pas même Sasuke. Il a passé la journée avec Sakura à l' opposer du lieu où se déroulait la réception. Ils se demandaient où tu étais. Je leur ai dit que tu avais une mission urgente et que je t'avais croisé au moment où tu partais. J'ai été réconforter rapidement Hinata et puis je suis...

-Kiba. S'il-te-plaît, ne dit à personne que je suis malade.

Le brun fut coupé net dans son élan. Il fixa Naruto, d'abord un peu ahurit puis finalement reprit contenance et s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras.

- Ok alors explication sur ce qui t'arrive. Maintenant !

- Je sais ce que j'ai et je sais me soigner, je veux juste éviter d'inquiéter inutilement Tsunade. Elle me mettrait de côté pour les missions. Tout le monde me regarderait comme une petite chose fragile. C'est simplement pour cela que je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

C'était faux. Si il ne voulait pas que Tsunade l'examine c'était tout simplement pour rester ninja. Pour ne pas avoir une chambre permanente à l'hôsto. Mais le terme "petite chose fragile" devrait suffire pour Kiba.

- Tu sais comment faire pour ne plus cracher du sang ? Waouh ! Je te conseil de très vite mettre en pratique tes connaissances parce que la tu m'as l'air dans un "état critique" comme qui dirait.

- Merci pour ce précieux conseil Inuzuka. C'est long, chiant et compliqué mais je vais le faire. Très vite. Je t'assure.

Kiba laissa son regard flotter dans la pièce. Naruto pouvait presque entendre les petits mécanismes de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Quand les yeux de fauve se reposaient sur le malade, la lueur d'hésitation qui les habitait disparus.

- Si tu restes toujours aussi mal demain je t'emmène voir l'Hokage. Tu vas trop mal Naruto. On n'a passé le stade des soins par les plantes et les prières aux Dieux. C'est finit les conneries ! Tu dois te faire hospitaliser là !


End file.
